Secrets of a Broken Family
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Collaboration with PsYcHoGAMER164. Summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a collaboration fic with PsYcHoGAMER164. We both just made an OC that we liked. Dark and Jack are PhYcHo's and Light is mine**

**Summary- The Yugi gang have met two girls who have a lot in common with the Kaibas, but something about them is off. What is it? And just who are these girls? WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND LOTS OF SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 and PsYcHoGAMER164 own NOTHING!**

* * *

Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity are walking in an alleyway. Joey had said that this would be a short cut but so far they seemed to be lost. Kaiba glared at Joey.

"Where are you taking us, Mutt?" He growled.

"I have no idea." Joey admitted.

Serenity shook her head. Her brother was an airhead sometimes. This was a shady part of town. None of them felt safe here. They had come to Baltimore for a tournament. They were heading to their hotel but got lost. Seto blamed Joey but the others were more worried. Rumor had it that it was common to be mugged and sometimes killed in Baltimore. Suddenly Mokuba was grabbed by the collar.

"Give us all your money and valuables and nobody gets hurt." Said a random guy. The rest of his gang surrounds the rest of them. Kaiba glares at the man. Then he sees the gun. Mokuba visibly pales. The cold metal against his temple gave him a chill.

"Give us all you've got!" Says the guy with a gun. The others in his gang pull out either a gun or a knife. Serenity hides behind Joey. Tea sort of hides into Duke's chest. No one dared move. Kaiba didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose his deck but was more willing to do that than risk Mokuba's life like that. Before he could do anything the guy holding the gun to Mokuba's head was against the opposite wall, knife in his throat. Mokuba didn't move. A girl with brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes, came out of the shadows, holding a knife.

"Hi guys!" She said with a creepy smile.

"Dark!" The guys said in fear and terror.

Dark just smiled. She threw the knife in her hand and it landed in one of the other guys' chests, instantly killing him. One guy tried to shoot her but out of nowhere a knife impaled his back, stabbing him in the lung. Everyone looked over to the fence and saw a girl with white hair and silver eyes sitting atop the fence. Her face held no expression on her face. The rest of the gang that was trying to mug Yugi and the others ran. They knew that if they stayed they were going to die.

Dark just laughed as they ran. Turning to the others she gave them a gentle smile, not creepy like before.

"You guys wanna stay and my place? This isn't exactly the safest part of town." She asked.

They nodded, not sure how to react. The girl on the fence jumped down and walked over to the frozen Mokuba and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. His was shaken out of his trance and he ran over to Kaiba and began to cry. Kaiba picked him up and held him close. With that they left the alley.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the gang found themselves at the girls' apartment. It was a four bedroom apartment with a living room that connected to the kitchen. An island separated the two. The apartment was more spacious than normal.

"Home sweet home!" Said Dark. "Oh, by the way, I'm Dark and this is Light." She said as she pointed to the white haired girl. Dark noticed Mokuba looked tired.

"How about we let the little guy rest?" She offered. Kaiba nodded.

"I'll take him." Said Light, startling everyone. This was the first time the girl spoke.

Dark nodded, a bit curious. Light usually wasn't too good with kids, but was handling this kid like a pro. She just shrugged it off. Light was always full of surprises.

* * *

Light guided him to her room. The walls were bloody red and the carpet was midnight black. The walls were covered in posters of what he believed to be her favorite bands like Evanescence and Halestorm. Light tucked him into her bed and was about to leave when Mokuba gently grabbed her hand. With his head down he asked, "Can you sing me to sleep?" Light give him a half smile. "Sure." She cleared her throat and began to sing a bit.

_**Watching you sleep for so long,**_

_**Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more**_

_**I've given you all that I have,**_

_**Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.**_

Dark and everyone heard singing and began to follow the sound. It was really good.

_**Afraid you might wake to see**_

_**The monster that had to leave**_

Dark was surprised to see Light singing softly to Mokuba while stroking his hair. This was definitely out of character for her. Kaiba was smiling a little bit, seeing Mokuba fall asleep. The younger boy had a smile on his face.

_**'Cause you see the shelter as the storm**_

_**Holding wind to keep you warm,**_

_**You are everything to me; this is why I have to leave,**_

_**So sleep well my angel.**_

Kaiba's eyes widened. This was how he felt when he thought he failed Mokuba all those times. No one dared to say a word, fearing that she would stop singing and walk away, also upsetting Mokuba. To them, her voice was that of an angel's.

_**Under the ash and the lies,**_

_**Something beautiful once here now dies,**_

_**And the tears burn my eyes,**_

_**As you sit there, all alone.**_

_**I just want to come home,**_

_**But you see the shelter as the storm,**_

_**Holding wind to keep you warm,**_

_**You are everything to me; this is why I have to leave,**_

_**So sleep well my angel.**_

_**Sleep well, my angel.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**You see the shelter as the storm,**_

_**Holding wind to keep you warm,**_

_**You are everything to me, this is why**_

_**You see the shelter as the storm,**_

_**Holding wind to keep you warm,**_

_**You are everything to me; this is why I have to leave**_

_**So sleep well, my angel.**_

_**Sleep well, my angel.**_

Mokuba had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Kaiba appreciated how this girl cared for his brother the way she did. Light noticed them and began to blush a bit. She and Dark guided them back to the living room. After most took a seat except for Dark she said "I am going to get Squee. See ya." And then Dark left Light with the Yugi gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is a collaboration fic with PsYcHoGAMER164. We both just made an OC that we liked. Dark and Jack are PhYcHo's and Light is mine**

**Summary- The Yugi gang have met two girls who have a lot in common with the Kaibas, but something about them is off. What is it? And just who are these girls? WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND LOTS OF SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 and PsYcHoGAMER164 own NOTHING!**

* * *

Light was a little peeved off. Dark just ditched her with a bunch of kids that they just met. They stared at her a bit. Joey broke the silence.

"How come your name is Light?"

She glares at him.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was never named as a child but when I met Dark she called me Light."

"Why is her name Dark?" He asks. Light sighs.

"I don't know for sure." She tells him. A minute later she gets a text from Dark. It says, 'Tell them our pasts.' Light's eyes widen. Kaiba raises an eyebrow.

"I am going to tell you about us and you will not interrupt me, do you understand, Blondey?" Light says in a threating way. They all nodded, Joey does so in fear. Light sighs again.

"Dark in the beginning wasn't Dark. Back than she was known as Raina. She had two parents and a baby brother that was like an angel of the earth. But one day her parents got in the grasp of drugs and sin abandoned Dark when she was 7 with an infant brother to care for. Dark did everything she could and even hired a babysitter to care for her brother while she worked all sorts of odd jobs to support a meager life. Than one day when Jack was 3 and Dark was 10 they were taken in by their distant uncle. He was a cruel man, he could support them well he had much money. But he was horrible to both of them. He took Dark away for a project of his. He worked with the army and was now try a project in turning humans into murderous weapons of war. A 10 year old girl was the perfect test subject. Dark was-" She stopped. This was a lot for her to think about let alone tell. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"...She was forced to murder people and to eat them sometimes. If she didn't there were two punishments. Beatings and rape..." She said with her head down some. "... You can guess which one they preferred... That hell went on for 3 years till Dark had enough. She took a gun in her hand and shot the man she despised. His affairs were in her name so with one shot she got everything she need and more. She shot him in the head and blamed it on a paid assassin she even forged the security tape too save herself. In the end she got everything. His house, government affairs, company, she sold them all and kept the money. Being too young to live alone being only 13 she was sent to the orphanage but she scared the shit out of his associates to keep her money safe until she made it out. They did. That's where we meet than when we were 15 the three of us escaped and now we live here."

Everyone was shocked. No one knew what to say. Kaiba was brave enough to ask, "What about you?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Light gave a small smile. It was filled with sadness.

"When I was young my mom left with another man. My dad went into a depression, ending in suicide. My mom had died of cancer before I could be sent to her custody so I was sent to live at an orphanage. No one talked to me. They all believed I had killed my father. When he died he stabbed himself in my room while I slept. When I woke up I tried to wake him up and covered myself in his blood. From then on I rarely, if ever, spoke. I met Dark three years ago. She taught me what I know and was the first person I learned to trust after 14 years of distrust. I was three when this happened. Dark and I are both 17." She told them. Kaiba nodded in understanding. The others were again speechless.

"That's horrible..." Tea said. "You must think of Dark like a sister." Yugi said with a kind smile. Light nodded. "She is like family too me like the older sister that would do anything and everything to protect you." She then smiled and turned to Kaiba. "You know you and Dark would get along the most." Light commented with a small wink. "Why's that?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow. Light smirked.

"For starters both of you have a little brother. Squee or rather Jack is Dark's kid brother you'll meet him soon. The other I guess is both of your pasts are similar although Dark's..." She stopped for a moment remembering all Dark had told her. Her past was horrible the, the worst she had ever heard. "...It's sick and horrible." Everyone nodded, agreeing with her statement.

They heard the door open revealing Dark and Jack. Jack went to his room to play games. Dark looked at everyone. "What's up?" Her blue, almost black, eyes scanned the room for an answer. Her hair was brown, almost black, and was in a ponytail. She also had a slight tan. Light had silver eyes. (no contacts) Her hair was pure white and reached her shoulders with a slight curl. She was also very pale. "I told them everything." Light told her. She just nodded. Light sighed in relief. She thought Dark would be mad. They looked like opposites, but were exactly the same. Jack ran back into the room with Mokuba behind him.

Dark looked at her little brother. Jack had bushy brown hair and light brown eyes and slightly pale skin. He wore a T-shirt that was a size too big, jeans, and socks. Mokuba was standing behind him. "This is my new friend Mokuba can we play videogames please!" He begged knowing he had homework to do. Dark thought for a moment. Than sighed. "Alright. But no candy and no Grand Theft Auto that's mine." She said stern. "Yes ma'am!" Jacks said with a salute than the two ran back to Jack's room. Dark sighs lightly. "Sometimes I wonder if I raise him right." She said with a sigh and walked into the kitchen to make her some hot tea. Dark sat at the kitchen table while the others talked to Light. She got on her laptop and started double checking her bank account and typing her novel. Dark was too busy typing she didn't even hear someone enter the room.

"You lied about one detail."

Dark nearly choked on my tea. Dark turned to face Yami Yugi. She frowned some.

"Yea so what if I lied about the fact that the man that took us in wasn't actually family?" Dark asked. "But why? Why take such a risk at the hands of a mad man?" He asked. She stood with my hands in my pockets. "What choice did I have? I had only a baby brother and the clothes on my back. I had everything to gain no matter what shit I went through to get there. It was worth but worth it. Now I have my baby brother save and sound and both our futures sets so what's the point if I left out that one detail?" She asked staring him in his purple eyes. Dark left the kitchen with my laptop and mug in my hand.

Dark sat at the small island that was in the living room. "Uh sis?" She turned to face my baby brother. "Can you come and play with us? Please." He begged. Dark smiled at him. Unlike Seto Kaiba, she always had time for her kid brother.

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is a collaboration fic with PsYcHoGAMER164. We both just made an OC that we liked. Dark and Jack are PhYcHo's and Light is mine**

**Summary- The Yugi gang have met two girls who have a lot in common with the Kaibas, but something about them is off. What is it? And just who are these girls? WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND LOTS OF SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 and PsYcHoGAMER164 own NOTHING!**

* * *

Later that night Light was sitting in her room. The stars were out and so was the full moon. Her birthday was in 3 days. She was saddened by this thought because it was also the day her mom left her and her father and the day her dad committed suicide. Light's door opened. Who else would be up at 3:00 A.M.? Light turned to find Yami there. She should've known.

"You are upset." He said.

"I know."

"Want to talk about it?"

Light thought for a minute then nodded.

"In 3 days it is my birthday. It is also the day my mom left us and my dad died. So I decided to never celebrate it." She told the ancient Pharaoh. He closed his eyes then re-opened them. In this light they look crimson.

"You have gone through a lot. It only makes sense you wouldn't want to remember the days of pain, but in order to move on you have to face them head on." Light got mad.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I AM HIDING FROM MY PROBLEMS? HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! NO ONE EVER WILL BECAUSE NO ONE CARES FOR THE DEVIL'S SPAWN! MY BIRTH DATE IS 6/6/06! THAT IS THE DEVIL'S NUMBER! THAT IS WHY MY MOM LEFT US! I AM NOTHING BUT A CURSE TO OTHERS AROUND ME! AT THE ORPHANAGE I CURSED FIVE OLDER BOYS WHO RAPED ME TO BURN IN THE FLAMES IN HELL AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED? THEY SOMEHOW CAUGHT ON FIRE AND DIED! WE WERE IN THE WOODS WITH NO FIRE AROUND AND THEY BURST INTO FLAMES JUST BECAUSE I SAID SO! I LOOK INNOCENT BUT DEEP DOWN I AM NOTHING BUT A CURSE!" She whispered/screamed in his face. He just stared, probably startled. Light turn away with tears in her eyes. Light hadn't cried since her dad died. She heard her door close, she guessed he left. Then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Yugi returned to the living room. Amazingly Jack was the only one awake. Mokuba was asleep with his head on Kaiba's lap. "Jack what are you doing still up?" Yami asked. Jack shushed him. "My job I have to wait for sis to get done for work." He whispered and turned back to the TV that was showing a kids program. Yami raised an eyebrow at this. Wait for what? What did his sister do? Yami sat on the couch when he noticed todays paper with the headline about the infamous Silver Gas Mask Killer. She was a murderer that killed the wealth but it was almost divine justice. Because the people she killed were all was rappers or had raped their children. People called her a monster. But she was kind a hero after all she was doing this for a reason and not pleasure.

Suddenly the TV flashed too life with a news report waking everyone up. "We interrupt this program with a special bulletin." Jack smirked some as he looked at the screen tiredly. "The Silver Gas Mask has strike again killing the president of Hiroka Oil." Kaiba was a bit surprised Hiroka was one of his business investors. "He was found shot in the head with his already dead daughter in his arms. There was a note that said only "He raped his daughter at 9 PM check her for semen I'm sure it's there. Burn in hell you sick bastard." That's all for now. But all I can say is; I don't agree with her methods but what she does and too whom I can say I don't mind them gone."

Jack turned the TV off than curled up and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Everyone else quietly talked amongst themselves about the news report. Light walked out of her room yawning. "What happened?" She asked

Kaiba just threw her the newspaper. Light read the headline and just sighed with a small grimace on her face. Dark seemed to be at it again. Oh well. There was no stopping her once she put her mind to something. Light noticed the time, 5:32. She supposed she should go back to sleep. And she did just that.

* * *

Dark opened the door at 6:15. A little later than she expected but that didn't really matter. She walked in to find that Jack, Kaiba, and Mokuba all crashed in the living room. Seeing Jack and Mokuba sleeping so innocently made her smile in content. Kaiba looked more normal. No scowl or frown. She went to her room to catch a few Z's. When she left she did not see the pained look appear on Kaiba's face.

* * *

Light didn't know where she was. It was very dark. Then she noticed the white dress she was now wearing. It was sleeveless with ruffles on her chest and reached her knees, flowing from the waist down. That was when she realized her powers were acting up again. She was able to enter a person's dream if they were in danger. Suddenly a bright light filled her vision, causing her to close her eyes. **(A/N: No puns intended.)**

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a young boy's room. On the ground was a young boy with chestnut hair. The back of his shorts were red, dripping down his legs. He seemed to also be crying, trying to be silent. Her eyes widened. Quickly she ran over and tenderly picked up the young boy. He opened his ocean blue eyes and then just buried his head into her chest as he continued to sob. Light recognized his eyes. It was Kaiba!

Suddenly the door was broken down and before the two stood Gozaburo Kaiba. She forced them to be moved to where Seto deemed safest. They found themselves in another room. In the room they found another boy with long, messy ebony hair and grey-blue eyes. It was Mokuba. The younger boy gasped. "Seto!"

Light gently put him down and the younger brother ran over, hugging his older brother for dear life. Then the door was broken down again. Gozaburo yelled, "Who do you think you are? Interfering with my plans like this?" He was yelling at Light. Suddenly he was chained to a wall on the opposite side of the room. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break the bonds, not even in his demon form.

"Sorry, but here, I make the rules." Said Light with a devious grin. She manifested a ceremonial knife into her small, pale hand. This knife was used to exorcise demons from a person's mind. She made it herself out of boredom. Turning, she handed the knife and made both boys grasp it in their much smaller hands.

"I want you boys to take this knife and kill Gozaburo with it. It is the only way to keep him from returning to the Earth's plane ever again."

Nodding, the boys grasped the knife and walked over to their adoptive father. Before they killed him, Seto wanted to say a few things to this man.

"You are a sick and demented bastard and I hate you with every fiber in my being. You beat me, barely fed me, rarely let me sleep, treated me like dirt beneath your shoe, and forbid me from seeing my brother. But worst of all, you and your 'friends' raped me. I took you down so I could make sure Mokuba would be safe. And now I am ready to give you the proper punishment for all the hell you put me through."

Mokuba also had something to say.

"You are cruel, heartless, sadistic, arrogant, repulsive, but most of all, evil. I usually am very forgiving, but you, I will never forgive what you did. You hurt my brother in so many ways. You barely registered my presence. I hope while you are in hell that you are being tortured slowly and painfully."

With that the boys plunged the knife into where the demon's heart was supposed to be.

* * *

**Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is a collaboration fic with PsYcHoGAMER164. We both just made an OC that we liked. Dark and Jack are PhYcHo's and Light is mine**

**Summary- The Yugi gang have met two girls who have a lot in common with the Kaibas, but something about them is off. What is it? And just who are these girls? WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND LOTS OF SWEARING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba- BloodyRose2016 and PsYcHoGAMER164 own NOTHING! The song "Beautiful With You" belongs to Halestorm and "My Heart" belongs to Paramore.**

* * *

The next day Tea decided that she, Dark, and Light were going to have a girl's day out. Neither really objected. While they were gone Kaiba and Yami were in charge. Joey was gonna object but the glare sent his way by the girls made him shut up. With that they left the apartment.

* * *

Outside the girls were deciding what they should do. They began to walk around to get ideas. When they walked by a café they saw Mai. The blonde instantly ran over and joined them in their little 'adventure'.

"Do you know any good places that we could go to?" Asked Serenity. Mai was always like a big sister to her.

"Yeah. There is a karaoke bar not too far from here. I heard it is a lot of fun."

"Let's go!" Said Tea. The others nodded.

* * *

Back at the house the guys were bored and didn't know what to do. They didn't want to go to the arcade here for there were multiple robberies reported. Watching TV was ok for only so long. The games eventually got boring as well. Both Mokuba and Jack were running out of ideas for the guys to do. So they started listing places to go.

"I heard there was a karaoke bar that is fun and not too far from this place." Yugi thought out loud.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Mokuba and Jack. Kaiba wanted to disagree but the look of excitement on his brother's face made him agree. With that the guys left and began to walk to the bar.

* * *

At the bar the girls just got in. This place served no alcohol. Most of the people there couldn't sing very well but always got an applause for their effort. The DJ grabbed the mike to make an announcement.

"Now we are gonna pick the singers with 'Shine that Spotlight'!" He said.

'Oh great.' Light thought sarcastically.

The light waved around the crowd looking for an unsuspecting singer. It landed directly on Light.

"Just my luck." She mumbled. Dark gave her a smile that said 'Ha Ha'. Light gave her a dirty look. Dark just laughed.

* * *

Walking up to the stage, Light grabbed the mike and pulled out her iPod. She wrote her own songs and wanted to sing one of those rather than the popular music people know practically by heart. That made her unique. That is a hobby she and Dark had always shared. She found the song she wanted and then spoke into the mike.

Just as she picked her song the guys came in and saw the girls. Instantly Joey went to talk to Mai. The guys had no choice but to follow. Jack sat on Dark's lap.

"Hey, I'm known as Light and this is 'Beautiful with You'. I wrote this myself and I would like to dedicate this to my friend who has always been there for me. I love you like a sister. She knows who she is." Light said with a wink. Dark gave her a knowing smirk. Softly she began to sing.

**_I stare at the girl in the mirror_**

**_T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen_**

**_But the way that you see me_**

**_You get underneath me_**

**_And all my defenses just fall away_**

**_Fall away_**

Everyone in the place was silent. They all were entranced by her voice. None of the others, not even Dark, knew what to say.

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Even in the darkest part of me_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_**

**_You're here with me_**

**_Just show me this and I'll believe_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

Dark had no idea she felt that way. Light and Dark were very secretive about certain subjects and hid their feelings sometimes without realizing it.

**_I stand naked before you now_**

**_No walls to hide behind_**

**_So here I am you see all of my scars_**

**_Still here you are_**

**_I bare my soul and I'm not afraid_**

**_Not afraid_**

Though he didn't know her too well, Kaiba knew what she meant by scars. He had to hide his own every day. Not even Mokuba knew about them. Dark also had the feeling of déjà vu. Her scars were covered with makeup so Jack wouldn't see them. Light always had long sleeves on like Kaiba.

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Even in the darkest part of me_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_**

**_You're here with me_**

**_Just show me this and I'll believe_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

Tea and Serenity had tears in their eyes. Seeing this Tristan and Duke began to comfort them with a hug. The girls gave them a grateful smile and continued to listen.

**_I've been the strong one for so long_**

**_But I was wrong_**

**_Does it make you weak if you're needing someone?_**

**_I'm not holding back and I know what I want_**

Seto and Mokuba looked at each other. Kaiba learned that it doesn't make you weak. Because of Mokuba, Kaiba achieved so much in life. Dark gave Seto a look and they gave each other a nod. Both knew that having someone by your side only made you stronger.

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_You want me for myself_**

**_You get me like no one else_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Even in the darkest part of me_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

**_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_**

**_You're here with me_**

**_Just show me this and I'll believe_**

**_I am beautiful with you_**

A good percentage of the audience was in tears. When she was done everyone burst into applause. She gave a short bow and left.

"Now," said the DJ, who had tears of his own. "For the next singer. By the way Light, that was beautiful and very touching."

The light ran across the room and landed on Dark this time. She gave a sigh and walked up. Everyone wondered what she would do.

Dark also used her iPod to pick a song she wrote herself. She scrolled searching for the perfect song. Once she found it she grabbed the mike to talk.

"Hi, I'm Dark. This is a song I wrote for my baby brother. It is called 'My Heart'." With that she began to sing.

**_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_**

**_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_**

**_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_**

**_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_**

**_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_**

**_I am nothing now and it's been so long_**

**_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_**

**_This time I will be listening._**

**_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_**

**_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_**

**_My heart is yours_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_**

**_My heart is yours_**

**_(My heart, it beats for you)_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_**

**_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_**

**_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

**_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_**

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_**

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_**

**_(Please don't go, please don't fade away) _**

**_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._**

The audience was once again in tears. They were as loud as the first time. When Dark got to the table the gang decided to head back to the apartment. Before Dark left, she found a laptop with her name on it. Her birth name. She grabbed it, putting it in her backpack, and ran to catch up the others.

* * *

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
